Faximum Ride: Angel Experiment
by FlowerPower21
Summary: The Angel Experiment from Fang's point of view as he not only loses a sister but develops feelings toward Max. Rated T for fluff and some violence, its Maximum Ride people! There's gonna be some violence! And some Fax romance.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my very first Fanfic and I can't wait for yall to read it! Make sure to R&R! Let me know what you think and any ideas you have to spice up the story in his POV. And guys, let me know if I am remotely close to what a guy might think! :D As soon as I get, oh.. Lets say 5 reviews I'll update another chapter as soon as I can! Enjoy! :D

Part 1: Flock Fright

Prologue

I am soaring above the moonlit canyon on my midnight black wings. Yes, wings. Yes, like a bird. That's just one of the extraordinary things about me. You see, I'm only 98% human. And I bet you can guess what the other 2% is. You're absolutely right! I'm 98% human, 2% bird, 100% awesomeness! As I am flying, I catch movement in my peripheral vision. My lean muscles tense involuntarily as I anticipate a fight. Even though I am only 14 years old, I know how to fight much, much better than the average human, even a fit, healthy one. It also helps that I can fight from the air, too.

I turn so I am facing the intruder, only to let out a sigh of relief. The "intruder" turns out only to be Max. She is smiling up at me like I am the best person in the world. She flies a little closer so her wing, beautiful white and brown, almost touches mine. We land on a bigger limb on a pine tree, and she looks up at me through her thick eyelashes. Without saying a word, she grabs my white tee-shirt and yanks me into a passionate kiss. I am stiff in surprise only for a moment. Max has never even kissed anyone before. So, how in the world is she so knowledgeable on how to turn me on? She has her hands tangled up in my windblown dark hair and is pulling me somehow even closer to her. I am grabbing at her waist and slowly moving my hands down her hips and back and my hands end up holding and massaging her butt. While kissing, I feel her smile and hear her moan into my mouth.

She gently bites down on my lower lip to inform me she wants access into my mouth. I open my lips and am aware of her warm breath mixing with my own as her tongue and mine do a sort of dance. Her hands slide down to the front of my hips and tease my jeans button. I grab both her hands and gently lower them until they rest on a certain spot. I groan and whisper her name to the night. I can feel myself harden as her small hands stroke me. I look up to gaze at her face when my heart stops.

Max is no longer the person I am gently caressing. Instead, there is an Eraser dressed in a lab coat. A coat just like scientists wear. Specifically, scientists from the School.

Ps: If someone who know the inside and out of Fanfic could Private Message me or something, I would really appreciate it, because I have a few questions! Thanks!


	2. Chapter

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was debating whether or not to continue this story since MR is not my fav series, but decided to continue just for a little while. As you may know if you have read my profile, I might be starting a new story/oneshot called dream fics! Check out my profile or PM me for more deets! Thanks! And remember to R&R! :D**

1

I jolt up and realize that it was all a nightmare. Well, most of it… The part about the Eraser and School was ver, very real. I really was genetically enhanced in a living hell called the School somewhere in New Mexico. Jet black wings really are grafted onto my back. And Erasers not only exist but are combined creatures like us, the six of the flying bird kids, are, save a few details. They are part human part wolf and always on the lookout for a tasty bird kid to sink their teeth into. My family and I have been hiding from Erasers and scientists since we escaped the School a while ago...We all still have nightmares about the injections that felt like it was turning your blood into molten lead and the cold, metal dog crates where we grew up. We only escaped because of Jeb, a scientist who felt sorry for us. He came back and was a father figure to all us until his disappearance two years ago. We still are completely clueless what happened and why he is gone. We all figured he was dead, but we never discussed the matter.

I flung back my sheets and swung my lean legs around to the cluttered floor. I languidly stood up and stretched. My tee, which was blackened a little near the hem from an experiment gone wrong, rode up past my stomach where tan skin shown. Over the years of rigorous training how to fight Erasers (and a little, just a little, of the bird genetics) allowed me to get really, really buff really easily. Not only does it help during fights, but if society ever accepts us as the freakish bird kidswe are it might help win the ladies or specifically one particular lady…

I quickly flung on a pair of dark blue basketball shorts over my boxers. It somehow always seems to bother Max when I walked around the house not wearing something over them. She always glances away immediately then mumbles something about how she doesn't want to see more of me than she needs to… But her blushes always hint on how that is certainly not the truth. I opened my curtains and looked out over a canyon sunrise. I opened my door just enough to let me through so I won't hit the squeaky spot that can somehow manage to wake up the whole house and quietly walked into the hallway. As I pass Max's room I hear muffled whimpers and suddenly hear a quiet scream. I fling open her door and run to the side of her bed. She is thrashing around like a fish out of water when I kneel down by her head. Her arms and legs are twisted and tangled up in the sheets. Sweat is coursing don her anguished and pained face.

"Shh..Shh… Everthing is going to be okay… Its okay…" I whisper quietly into her ear while my hand is rubbing her back in between her shoulder blades and wings. She looks so innocent and adorable when she is sleeping. She would consider it vulnerable and weak. After a minute of my soothing her she mumbles something sounding like my name and immediately thought_, Crap! She's gonna kill me if she wakes up with me right next to her bed. First from surprise, then from anger._ I quickly smooth her tangled hair and push it away from her face. I make it to the doorway before I look back at her lying form. I do not see a girl who struggles to keep her family alive. Instead I see Max a fourteen year old girl who I have grown up with and who will do anything to protect her family… Even sacrifice herself. I rush back to her bed and slowly lean down over her as not to wake her.. I gently kiss her on the forehead and rush out of the room before she stirs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I think I am going to continue with this story for a while, or at least during summer-… I need something other than summer work to do when I am bored and at home… So here we go! Thanks to DominoTyler and Death- By- Curls for reviewing! Thanks to them you have another 2 chapters! Yay! So without further ado… Chapter 2!**

**A/N Angels thoughts = **_this _** Fang's = **_this_

2

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _If Max had woken up when I kissed her forehead I would now be more or less a pile of chopped up bird kid. I run through the house and hurl myself out the door. I hurdle over the cliff behind our house and furl open my satiny black, almost deep purple wings with a soft whoosh! How could I have let myself do more than comfort her! I am aimlessly flying toward the other side of the canyon toward the mountains. I go over my dream in my head… I was flying very much like I am now, except for the fact that Max won't be making an appearance. MAX! WHAT DID I D-

"Oomph! Oww! Crap!" I unceremoniously slam into a large pine branch as I, quote aimlessly fly around. Probably not the best idea to fly while thinking about Max. It always seems to end up similar to this whenever my thought trails to her. I could feel a few scrapes and some nasty bruises forming, but they were all on my arms and legs and would be hardly noticeable with proper clothes on. I glance around at my wings to see that now they are buried under piles of deep green prickly pine needles. I sigh as I begin to shake them off gently. I somehow manage to remove most of them without having to handpick them out. As I finish cleaning and tidying myself up, my thoughts wander back onto Max.

I try to recall what exactly surprised me the moment I became much more acquainted with pine tree than I ever wanted… I was flying… Something having to do with lab coats… My dream! I fire up my memory and try to remember my entire dream. I suddenly start and sort of gasp, which I can assure you, I do not do often. I was with Max and we were kissing. That much didn't surprise me much as most of my dreams involved a little lip-to-lip action. What shocked me is what that little lip-to-lip led to! Never! And I mean ever! Did I think of her doing something like that! I don't, can't imagine even what my reaction would be to such a thing! I am hoping I would stop it before we did something we would later both regret, but I just don't know how well my restraint would be! I must get it out of my head soon! I wonder what caused such a dream to occur… If I accidentally ate some food Max cooked, well, I'm sure that would do it. But straining my mind, I can't evoke a time I didn't try one of her, umm, concoctions without immediately gagging and retching. And I was feeling fit as a fiddle last night. I guess we just have to put it down as subconscious mind going crazy!

I shudder to think what she would say if she ever found out! I hope I never have quite such a vivid dream for a while… I have enough on my plate as it is without raging hormones joining the mix. I hope I can get my feelings straightened out soon enough!

I unfurl my wings and shake out the last few pedantic needles before I jump of the branch and fall, with the wind whistling though my ears, for about 75 feet before my extra limbs catch the air and snap me up. I fly East with a slight wind to my North. I rise up higher than any ordinary human would be able to go without assistance from an oxygen tank to survey the land. In the distance I see a lone car, an oversized jeep maybe or a hummer, driving down the road, heading back from a camping trip I'm assuming.

I start heading back to our E shaped house. A few words on my family before you meet them. We are the strangest hodgepodge of kids there are! There is only one thing in common other than our hatred of the School, the obvious, our wings. I'll bet you're thinking duh! Right now!

The six of us are quite unique even if we didn't have feathers. Where to start… Better start with the youngest: Angel. Angel is the sweetest girl ever! She is the American classic blue eyed blonde. At 6 years old she has faced more dangers in her daily life than most adults do in a lifetime.

_Awl! Thanks Fang! _Oh, and another thing, she can read minds as well as speak to your mind. Sort of like having a conversation with yourself, or her, or… never mind, you get the idea. Anyway, I must have been close enough to the house for her to hear my thoughts.

_Angel! Go away! Shouldn't you be, I dunno, like gossiping or something better than reading an unsuspecting person's mind?_

_But that's when it's most interesting!_

_Angel! Go Away Please!_

_Okay! But you better hurry and get here fast! Max just walked into the kitchen and no good can come from that!_

Dear Lord! Someone needs to get her outta there fast! I don't want to have to yet again dry everything out if the overhead sprinklers go off. I sigh with relief if she had hopped into my mind just moments before… So onto Gazzy next!

Gazzy/ the Gasman (self explanatory) is the 8 year old brother to Angel. They are the only two who are directly related to each other. They share the same fair hair color and eye shade. They do not, however, share an interest in combustion… Iggy however does… But more on that later!

Nudge is a 11 year old with a mouth that never ever closes! I mean I love her, but seriously! Where's the duct tape when you need it? She goes a mile a minute! With dark skin and long dark brown hair, she is easily the most talkative person in our strange little family!

Now onto the oldest three. Iggy is the youngest out of the three 14 year olds. With strawberry blonde hair, pale pale skin, and light blue eyes, he puts a large contrast on the rest of the tan members. Him and Gazzy are constantly blowing things up with homemade bombs they hide everywhere! Even in their pants! It can be a little disturbing at times…. I worry about them… He can also kick some major Eraser butt, even without his sight! Lemme explain that, back in the School, the scientists tried to enhance his vision, yet it only managed to destroy it. I can still hear yells coming from his room at night sometimes. But if you think that slows him down, you are dead wrong!

Now Max's turn… Where to begin..? She is amazing, incredible! She acts like the mother of the group and does a heck of a good job at it! And as mother and leader of the group, I'm sure it can get pretty hard, but she hardly lets any negative emotion cross her enchanting face… Her dirty blonde hair falls in waves down her back. She always talks about getting it cut short, but I think it's perfect! Her large heart melting chocolate brown eyes are framed by full eyelashes that catch the morning sun! Her tan skin makes her eyes pop that much more! Her full pink lips are plump, luscious silky and very, very kissable! Her warm soft lips on mine moving in sync would be fantastic! Not that I think about kissing and snogging her! Ha! Not at all!

I touch down by our house and silently and swiftly run across to my bedroom window. I pull up the window glass with ease as this is part of my daily routine known only to me. Ahhh… Air conditioning is a relief after the hot sun beating down on you! I shrug off my shirt and pull on a black tee and some dark wash jeans. I comb through my dark hair with my fingers. It falls into casual disarray. I grab a pair of black trainers and slip them on just as I hear a sleepy voice greeting Max in the kitchen.

This was so much longer I had originally planned! Please click that little button down there… Yea that one! Well either the review or the fav, either is fine! ;) Please leave ideas/questions/comments in the reviews! If you don't… I'll tell Max you want one of her home baked cookies, and then you'll get it! ;)


End file.
